With You I'm Born Again
by lizteroid
Summary: Another Andy Brown/Linda Abbott fic.


Linda looked around at the Wedding reception and she softly sighed before catching her husband's eyes. She had returned back to Everwood again after she felt she had made a mistake in leaving the first time when Andy had just wanted to look out for her, to give her love. Though with returning Linda had made it right again, she had found Andy alone once again and even though he had been mad at her for leaving under the circumstances she had done, he forgave her the second he saw her.

Along the way, Linda had made more of her life story in the sense that things had had happened that she couldn't control the outcome of. Her first experience of this kind of situation was when she had been working in Africa and she had helped a small child who was an AIDS orphan, and who had contracted the disease from his parents. Linda had held the boy in her arms as he began to fade away before passing and it was then that Linda had realized he had been an AIDS victim.

Linda had contracted HIV through a small gash in her arm. It had turned her world upside down. There were so many people Linda had to tell about her disease; her mother, her mother's new husband, her brother Harry…he wasn't as accommodating of things as their mother was.

Andy had known Linda was the one when he found himself crying when she left the station to go onto her travelling dream once again. He just couldn't bear to be alone once again after he'd found love with Linda. They'd built something together and then it had been torn as she had left. Of course, Andy understood why she had to leave but he just wished she hadn't gone, he hadn't been prepared to say goodbye to her. He had gotten over it though, Nina had made sure she took care of him, much to Delia's dismay.

Delia noticed the look Linda gave her father and she smiled over to her stepmother. The girl who had been so small and such a tomboy when Linda had been around had blossomed into a lovely young lady, at the age of fifteen now, Delia was beautiful. She had lost the attitude, Andy had joked that she'd had her teenage girl years prematurely. Now Delia was mature, she'd always been mature for her age but now, she was reminded Andy of his first wife; Delia and Ephram's mother Julia.

"Mrs Brown…" Andy smiled and wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, letting his breath tickle her neck as he spoke against her skin, standing behind her.

"Mr Brown. It feels so good to hear you call me that." Linda replied, a soft flush appearing in her cheeks as she felt the contact from Andy behind her.

"I feel so good with you in my life again, Linda." Andy smiled to his wife.

The redhead smiled up at Andy before she nodded and gazed at him lovingly, "It feels so good to be here with you. I really missed you so much, I'm so glad I came back. I don't think I could be without you any longer Andy." She told him and smiled softly to him.

As Andy went to reply to Linda's comment about her being back again and to stay for good, her mother passed them, "Look at you two lovebirds. Isn't it great to have her back again, Doc?" the rounded woman chuckled, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders and smiling to the newly-wedded couple.

"It's wonderful. It really is." The doctor replied and smiled to his mother-in-law.

The doting mother proudly looked to her daughter once again, "I'm so proud of you Linda, you've made me so proud, and I know your father would most definitely agree with me." She said gently before finally telling Andy, "And I'm pretty sure you will love it in the family, Doc. Don't be too weirded out by some of the happenings that go on." She chuckled before leaving the two together once again.

Andy turned to Linda once again and he let one of his brows raise slightly, "Does she mean Harry?" he asked, knowing Linda would know what he had meant by dropping her brother's name into the conversation they were having.

"You mean Harry…weirding you out?"

"Exactly what I mean." Andy nodded to Linda's remark in response to his own comment, he then chuckled and gazed at her with his head tilted softly while he took in her beauty. She was as beautiful as the day he'd met her those five or so years ago. Softly smiling still he said, "You do know we will be finishing each other's sentences in another few years."

"Years?" Linda almost exploded, "I give a few months to be doing that." She corrected him and smiled softly to him, sipping from her champagne flute.


End file.
